La luz de la mañana
by enalgunlugar
Summary: -Te estoy utilizando para olvidar a otra. -Lo sé.


_Mi primer fic :)_

_1.387 palabras_

_Situado tras la primera temporada. Sin spoilers de la segunda._

_Fringe no me pertenece._

* * *

Cuando ella se quedaba dormida, él se escabullía de la cama. Le resultaba imposible conciliar el sueño a su lado. Lo había descubierto los primeros días y desde entonces el incómodo sofá del salón y una simple manta se habían convertido en sus compañeros nocturnos. Pero esta vez, él cambió la rutina.

Pasó toda la noche despierto, contemplándola a pesar de la espesa oscuridad de la habitación. Admiró su belleza, su perfección y su facilidad para dormir a pesar de su problemática vida. Desvió la atención de la mujer, por primera vez en seis horas, para mirar por la ventana. El sol llamaba tras el cristal. Suspiró cansado y volvió la vista hacia la cama. Con la luz de la mañana ella despertaría y la ilusión moriría. Era entonces cuando debía enfrentarse a la realidad.

Dejó su butaca de observación para ir al baño. Se lavó la cara y contempló el rostro que el espejo le devolvía. Estuvo así varios minutos hasta que su gesto de determinación le dejó satisfecho. Volvió entonces junto a la mujer.

El sol ya avanzaba con timidez por la estancia y él pudo ver con claridad una antigua cicatriz en la espalda de ella. "Me caí por las escaleras cuando tenía 10 años", le había dicho. Mentira. Peter Bishop vivía en una mentira, una vez más.

-Hola -dijo la mujer.

-Hola -respondió él, sentado ya en su butaca.

-¿Qué haces que no estás en la cama?

-Te observaba.

-Oh. -Sonrió y se sentó frente a él-. Eres un cielo.

-No, no lo soy.

Ella le miró intrigada. Peter echó otro breve vistazo a la ventana, tomó aire y la miró a los ojos.

-Te estoy utilizando para olvidar a otra.

-Lo sé.

Peter, sorprendido, se preguntó que sabía exactamente. Ella sonrió divertida.

-Vamos Peter, no soy tonta. Se te nota demasiado que estás colado por otra mujer. Pero no me importa. Mientras sigas viniendo a mi cama cada noche, no me importa. ¿Qué?

-Pensé que te lo tomarías un poco peor.

-Bueno, no soy la primera en tu lista, pero estoy a un paso de serlo. Sé que sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Acabarás por olvidarla y serás mio totalmente.

-¿Tan segura estás?

Ella asintió con firmeza.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó confundido.

Como respuesta le obsequió con una mirada de picardía. Peter la examinó detenidamente. Estaba maquinando algo.

-Háblame de tu amada. Háblame de la chica a la que quieres olvidar.

Peter se puso pálido. La cosa no estaba saliendo como él esperaba. Gritos y reproches estaban en su guión. Pero ella había tomado el control de la situación sin apenas esforzarse y estaba disfrutando. Se maldijo así mismo, debería habérselo esperado. La mujer aprovechó sus dudas para acercarse un poco más.

-Tengo curiosidad -le dijo con fingida inocencia-. Quiero saber cómo es una mujer que puede resistirse a los encantos de Peter Bishop.

En otras circunstancias él habría replicado con una de sus famosas sonrisas. Pero se puso serio, aún más si cabe. Ella sabía bien como hacer hablar a la gente y Peter, sin fuerzas para luchar, optó por complacerla.

-Ella... -Buscó las palabras adecuadas-. Ella es una agente federal.

-¿Qué? Estás bromeando -dijo la mujer abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Sí, cielo. Ésta es mi cara de bromear.

-Lo siento es que... estás enamorado de una poli. Es tan mono y tan estúpido.

Peter se removió incómodo en su butaca.

-¿Cómo dices?

Ella se puso a su altura y Peter pudo verse reflejado en sus brillantes ojos.

-Todo este tiempo -susurró ella con satisfacción-, todo este tiempo he estado preguntándome si realmente tendría una posibilidad contigo, si podría hacer que la olvidaras. Oh Peter. -Tomó su rostro entre sus manos-. Estás enamorado de una ilusión.

Él se apartó bruscamente. Fue hasta la ventana y se quedó allí, dándole la espalda y mirando el exterior. El sol le cegó unos instantes pero no desvió la vista de la calle.

-No sabes lo que dices -dijo enfadado.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Lo sé porque a mí me pasó igual. Me pillaron y el tipo que me detuvo era perfecto. Durante un tiempo fue mi única obsesión. Vivía por él. Pero me di cuenta de que aquello no era real. Amaba un imposible y nunca funcionaría. -Se detuvo un segundo-. Por eso te digo que se esfumará. Créeme, tu destino no es estar con una poli. Eres una criatura que vive en los bajos fondos y camina entre sombras, como yo. Nos atraen las placas porque brillan mucho, pero al final volvemos a donde pertenecemos, con los de nuestra clase.

Una nube oscureció la casa. Él no replicó, sólo cerró los ojos. Tal vez ella tenía razón. Notó como le abandonaba el aplomo que había sentido unos minutos antes. La mujer se levantó de la cama y fue hasta él. Apoyó la cabeza en su espalda y le abrazó. Peter la dejó hacer pero siguió rígido mirando a través del cristal. A ella no pareció importarle y le habló en susurros.

-Tú y yo podemos poner el mundo a nuestros pies. Nacimos para estar juntos. Me perteneces. Lo sé desde que te vi. Eres mio y yo tuya y ningún federal va a cambiar eso. Ella desaparecerá, te lo prometo.

-Y entonces, realmente estaremos juntos -replicó él sin emoción alguna.

-Exacto. Ya soy tuya en tus sueños. Y en la realidad lo seré pronto.

Peter se giró para mirarla. Vio su convicción y sintió que la batalla estaba perdida.

-¿En mis sueños? -le preguntó sin apenas voz.

-Cuando me despierto y no te veo a mi lado voy a buscarte a ese viejo sofá en el que duermes. Te observo mientras sueñas. Y aunque no estás en mi cama dices mi nombre. -Rozó sus labios con los de él-. Dices mi nombre, no el suyo.

Peter no respiró mientras asimilaba la última frase. Notó calor en su espalda, el sol había vuelto. De nuevo se apartó de ella, se alejó y la primera sonrisa del día apareció en su cara.

-Gracias por eso, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Ella le devolvió el gesto, pero su semblante cambió por completo al ver que Peter se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscarla.

-¿Qué? -dijo la mujer con pánico en su voz.

-He de salir de aquí. Este no es mi lugar, ya no.

-Peter...

-Lo intenté, créeme, lo intenté. Pero no funcionó. Y entonces te encontré. Dios, no sabría decirte si lo hice a propósito o no, pero te encontré. Y pensé que gracias a ti funcionaría. -Negó con la cabeza-. Me equivoqué y todo es incluso peor.

-Peter no entiendo...

-Está mentira ha ido demasiado lejos y me está matando. Todo esto me está matando. Joder, no sé si podré mirarla a la cara después de lo que le he hecho. Sé que va a odiarme y con toda la razón del mundo. ¿Pero sabes qué? Prefiero ser odiado por ella a ser amado por ti. Su odio significará que una vez fui importante. Significará que la fastidié, como siempre hago, pero fui importante para ella...

-Peter en serio, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Dices que nacimos para estar juntos y puede que tengas razón. Si hubiera estado aquí todo este tiempo, no cabe duda de que te amaría. Pero no soy el Peter que debía ser. No se puede deshacer lo que está hecho. Este no es mi lugar, este no es mi mundo, ellos no son mis padres y tú no eres mi Olivia.

La mujer temblaba de confusión. Peter se acercó lentamente.

-La mujer a la que amo no es una ilusión. Y no es su placa lo que brilla, es ella. Tanto que puede cegarte. Pero la necesito. Soy suyo.

La besó en la frente y le secó las lagrimas.

-Te deseo lo mejor. No dejes que una desgraciada infancia arruine tu vida. Ese hijo de puta se ha ido y tú ya no eres una niña asustada. Eres fuerte, inteligente y una buena mujer. La vida criminal no es para ti. Puedes hacer grandes cosas, lo he visto.

Se apartó de ella y le dedicó una triste última sonrisa.

-Adiós Olivia.

Peter Bishop abrió la puerta y la luz de la mañana le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

xXx


End file.
